besm_mmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fox Tails and Field Trips, Part 1
[[Transfer Students to the School! (Pilot)|<- Previous episode]]'' / Next episode ->'' Full episode list: List of Magical Monster High School Drama! episodes This page is about the first episode proper of Magical Monster High School Drama! The 5 hour long episode was released on May 4st, 2017 back to back with the second episode, Fox Tails and Field Trips, Part 2. The episode was well received, but had limited success due to conflict with showings of Star Wars, given the date. Production The episode was written by Terry H and featured the voices of Kitto M, George H-S, Marco D and Rory F. This episode featured the first appearance of Miyamoto Sashi the kitsune, who was absent from the pilot episode, but, to the disappointment of fans, Sir Dank the tanuki had no voiced lines in this episode. Plot The episode opens a day after the the events of the pilot episode: Quentin is no longer in danger from cocaine poisoning and has been discharged from the hospital, and Akio is awaiting punishment for the actions of his embodiment of Promethia in the DC tower dungeons. Zeroeth checks on Quentin's health once he returns to his apartment and he explains that he is recovering, but is anxious about his wand and not fit to look for it. Zeroeth makes plain her distaste for Promethia, and Quentin hastily amends his story, telling her that Promethia is his sister, but that he is worried because the wand is a symbol of power over his family's inter-dimensional empire. Zeroeth tells Quentin that she will fetch the wand for him, despite his protests, and visits the DC tower to do so. She is directed to the lost and found box by Steve, but grows bored with her quest after failing to find it there. Deeper within the tower, Akio is manacled to the wall awaiting punishment for killing Liono, resisting arrest by the DC, poisoning another student, and uniform violations. His interrogator returns and introduces himself properly as Dimitri, and asks for Akio's side of the story while what appears to be a tray of torture materials is wheeled in behind him. At this, Akio protests that his actions were the result of Promethia taking him over, and that Promethia bought the cocaine from him herself. Dimitri displays interest, then waves for the torture to begin. Meanwhile, Miyamoto Sashi, another transfer student, arrives in school late (by three days) with toast in her mouth. The chirpy, cute looking student introduces herself to the class, sits down, and proceeds to amuse herself by blowing spit balls at Zeroeth from the back of the room. This eventually causes the fastidious Zeroeth to storm out of class, and Sashi marks her for a "fun" and easily annoyed target. Back in the DC tower, Akio is bathed with a rough sponge, dried, then painted with arcane symbols. Wire is wrapped around his limbs and body in spiraling patterns. Then his "torturer" brings out a blow torch. The wire is heated, burning the zombie and causing intense pain as, strangely, the metal contracts, and begins to dig into Akio's flesh. Eventually, the wire is fully embedded in his body, the burnt flesh having healed over the metal due to his regenerative properties. After this painful procedure, Dimitri returns to tell him that his story has been corroborated and the zombie is allowed to leave the dungeons. He meets up with Quentin(who has regained his wand himself), Zeroeth and Sashi after morning classes have finished. Akio explains what happened to him, then asks Quentin where he can exchange the "space money" Promethia gave him for her cocaine. Quentin tells him that Akio can exchange the money on his world, and suggests a modest shopping trip with the group while they are there. After the concept of shopping is explained to Zeroeth (she still does not understand), he transforms into Promethia in order to use the wand to travel to her plane - and Zeroeth, seeing this transformation, reacts with surprise that Promethia is Quentin's alter ego. Promethia assures her that she and Quentin are two different people, despite sharing a body, and tells the dragon that she is quite welcome to refrain from accompanying the group. Zeroeth stubbornly decides to go anyway, and all present enter the portal the goddess summons. They appear in an advanced steampunk version of Victorian London, complete with Gatling guns and energy harpoon cannons on the roofs of key buildings. Promethia explains that the harpoons are used for defending the city against dragons, and Zeroeth acts highly dismissive of this, declaring that no mortal weapon could pierce her scales. After Promethia replies by calling Zeroeth stupid, causing the dragon to fume impotently, the goddess gives Sasha 2 million "space dollars" in spending money, and Akio Quentin's remaining 72 million monies because why not. They then make their way towards the trading centre and Akio changes three million "space dollars" for three gold bars which he stores within his body. Promethia and Akio then realise that they are at the trading centre by themselves, and Zeroeth and Sashi are missing. Promethia goes to search for Zeroeth, while Akio goes to buy food. Promethia finds Zeroeth in a jewelry shop, entranced by a set of commemorative statues of dragons that have been slain by the army, and about to take them for herself without paying for them. Promethia attempts to convince the dragon not to shoplift, but fails and instead transforms Zeroeth into a mouse and leaves the shop with the creature. Promethia leaves the mouse with Akio, warning that the mouse will turn back into Zeroeth in thirty seconds, then runs down the street looking for Sashi. After thirty seconds, as promised, and before Promethia is out of sight, the mouse changes back into Zeroeth. She immediately takes her true form and leaps up into the air, knocking a confused Akio back with the downdraft. Enraged at having been transformed into a mouse, the dragon roars, her frightful presence scattering the civilians while she descends towards Promethia and bathes the goddess in flame. Sirens sound throughout the city warning of a dragon attack, and guards rush to man the energy harpoons. During this, Sashi had found her way into one of the Gatling gun turrets. She uses the gun to destroy the harpoons on this street, preventing the local guard from firing on the dragon. Akio, being outside the range of Zeroeth's fear aura, rushes to eat the entire stock of a hot-dog and then doughnut vending cart, left unmanned by their panicked vendors. Once he has finished gorging himself, seeing Promethia in danger, Akio concentrates, then teleports on top of the flying dragon. He raises his katana and plunges it into Zeroeth's back, causing her to scream out in pain and throw Akio off. The ninja then quickly disappears, reappearing at ground level. After ensuring that Akio is no longer on her back, Zeroeth turns and drops in the air to smash into the street, meaning to catch Promethia in her claws, but, now ready, the magical girl narrowly dodges this attack and attempts to warp Zeroeth to another dimension. This time, the spell fails, the dragon roaring out her defiance before tripping Promethia with her tail. The battered, singed goddess raises her wand once again, and with the last of her strength she finally banishes Zeroeth from the city. After a brief moment of respite, Akio returns to Promethia, and they hear the crying of Sashi, who has been thrown out of the gun turret she was manning. Promethia sends Sashi safely back to the school, then she and Akio plan how to deal with Zeroeth when she reappears. Category:Episodes